justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
G-Star
Jackets Chuck Over Vest G-Star Raw Chuck Over Vest.jpg|link= Justin performing at KCA 2010.jpg|March 27, 2010 Chuck Over Hoodie Down Vest G-Star Raw Chuck Over Hoodie Down Vest White.jpg|link= Somebody to Love - Justin Bieber - Macy*s 4th of July Performance 2010 HD|June 4, 2010 Cockpit Jacket G-STAR Raw Men's Cockpit Jacket.jpg|link= Justin Bieber with his mom April 2010.jpg|April 5, 2010 Justin Bieber after Black Eyed Peas concert.jpg|March 30, 2010 Cockpit Leather Jacket G-Star Cockpit Leather Jacket.jpg|link= Justin Bieber with Mama Jan SNL.jpg|April 10, 2010 Correct Line Correct Waistcoat Correct Line Correct Waistcoat Black.jpg|link= Justin Bieber at the Kids' Choice Awards 2010.jpg|March 27, 2010 Correct Flight Jacket G-STAR Correct Flight Jacket Nassau Blue.jpg|$227|link= Justin Bieber at the 1-800-FLOWERS.COM Summer of Smiles kick-off.jpg|June 4, 2010 Hook Bomber Jacket G-Star Hook Bomber.jpg|link= Justin Bieber tosses a bag of snacks to fans.jpg|March 18, 2010 Justin Bieber at Nokia Plaza L.A. Live.jpg|February 13, 2010 G-Star Hook Check Bomber.jpg|link= Justin Bieber taking a picture in the mirror.jpg|March 12, 2010 Lennox Jacket G-Star Lennox Jacket Beige.jpg|$240|link= Justin Bieber hides face 2011.jpg|November 14, 2011 Justin Bieber portrait March 2010.jpg|March 19, 2010 Macc Bomber Jacket G-Star Macc Bomber.jpg|link= Justin Bieber and Caitlin Beadles at LA Lakers game.jpg|February 28, 2010 Benjamin Lemaire photoshoot.jpg|February 23, 2010 G-Star Macc Bomber Black.jpg|link= Justin Bieber outside the Ed Sullivan Theatre for the 'Late Show With David Letterman' March 2010.jpg|March 23, 2010 Marc Newson Cruiser Jacket G-Star Raw Marc Newson Cruiser Jacket.jpg|$370|link= Justin Bieber leaving his hotel in New York City 2010.jpg|August 31, 2010 MFD Leather Jacket G-Star MFD Leather Jacket.jpg|$450|link= Justin Bieber First Step 2 Forever My Story Book Signing October 2010.jpg|October 31, 2010 Slim Tailor Denim Jacket G-Star Slim Tailor Denim Jacket.jpg|link= Justin Bieber Z100 Jingle Ball 2009.jpg|December 11, 2009 G-Star Slim Tailor Jacket.jpg Justin Bieber My World 2.0 photo shoot.jpg|2010|link= Justin Bieber performing on stage My World Tour.jpg|My World Tour|link= Wood Denim Jacket G-Star Wood Denim Jacket.jpg|$260|link= The Today Show June 2010.jpg|June 4, 2010 York Jacket G-Star York Jacket.jpg|$220|link= Justin Bieber at JFK Airport.jpg|September 21, 2010 Zepp Jacket G-STAR Zepp Jacket.jpg|link= Justin Bieber attends the MTV Video Music Awards 2009.jpg|September 13, 2009 Hoodies Dean Knit Hoodie G-Star Dean Knit Hoodie.jpg|$180|link= Bieber in Rotterdam 2011.jpg|March 27, 2011 Justin Bieber Manchester M&G.jpg|March 20, 2011 Shirts Check Chuk Gar Shirt G-Star Check Chuk Gar Shirt.png|link= Alfredo Flores, Jasmine Villegas and Justin Bieber.jpg|2010 Gould Rippez Dress Shirt G-Star Gould Rippez Dress Shirt.jpg|link= Justin performing One Less Lonely Girl on Z100 Jingle Ball 2009.jpg|December 11, 2009 Hemd Diver Dress Shirt G-Star Hemd Diver Dress Shirt.jpg|link= Justin Bieber performs live at The Dome 53.jpg|March 5, 2010 Bieber February 2010 photo shoot.jpg|February 23, 2010 Midnight Oak Check Shirt G-Star Midnight Oak Check Shirt.jpg|$120|link= Justin performing at KCA 2010.jpg|March 27, 2010 Justin Bieber portrait March 2010.jpg|March 19, 2010 Justin Bieber performing February 2010.jpg|February 14, 2010 Midnight Twill Shirt G-Star Midnight Twill Shirt Green.jpg|link= Justin Bieber at 'Help for Haiti' benefit concert.jpg|February 5, 2010 Star Midnight Twill Shirt Black.jpg|link= Justin Bieber performs live at the Pepsi Fan Jam.jpg|February 4, 2010 Railroad Shirt G-Star Railroad Shirt.jpg|link= Justin Bieber My World Tour M&G 2010.jpg|December 18, 2010 Justin Bieber with Selena Gomez at Menchie's.jpg|November 1, 2010 Stockton Piping Tetris Shirt G-Star Stockton Piping Tetris Shirt.jpg|$120|link= Justin Bieber at Variety's 4th Annual Power of Youth Event.jpg|October 24, 2010 Pants Elwood Heritage Embro Narrow G-Star Elwood Heritage Embro Narrow.jpg|link= Justin Bieber in Spain 2011.jpg|April 4, 2011 Category:Fashion